


Your heart is as black as night

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [7]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mindfuck, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Если Штефан догадается о том, что творит за его спиной лучший друг, — Рудольфу крышка.





	Your heart is as black as night

_I don’t know why it came along  
At such a perfect time  
But if I let you hang around  
I’m bound to lose my mind_

_Cause your hands may be strong  
But the feelings all wrong  
Your heart is as black as night  
(с) [Melody Gardot — Your heart is as black as night](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/melody_gardot/your_heart_is_as_black_as_night.html)_

Штефан блуждает в потемках. Все, что кроме, все, что за пределами его понимания — потемки, а Рудольф за этими пределами уже давно.

Штефан не влюбчив и не слеп, Штефан — прагматик (по крайней мере, так считают все знающие его люди), и когда дело касается работы, Штефан непреклонен. Увы. Иначе, наверно, было бы совсем по-другому. Иначе он мог бы закрыть глаза.

Да, будь это не Рудольф, Штефан и думать бы не стал. Но.

В жизни Штефана последние несколько лет существует одно большое (средних размеров, на самом деле), но очень весомое «но» по имени Рудольф Габсбург. Это «но» носит дорогущие, но убитые годами и неделикатной стиркой джинсы от «Гуччи», потрепанного вида рубашку из безымянного магазинчика в южной части города и кожанку на полтора размера больше (это делает Рудольфа шире в плечах и моложе в глазах окружающих).

Это «но» таскает вонючие штефановские сигареты в золотом портсигаре с именной гравировкой, пьет, что угодно, без разбора, и совершенно не вписывается ни в какие нормы приличия.

Это «но» младше ровно на то количество лет, которое Штефан потратил на свою депрессию, и оно стало завершающим её этапом.

Это «но» по имени Рудольф Габсбург, наследник одной из ведущих в мире компаний по разработке и производству протезов, программист-самоучка, состоявшийся алкоголик и начинающий наркоман, — единственный друг Штефана и единственный же теперь любовник (в свой «список» Штефан не заглядывает так давно, что, похоже, тот уже может считаться недействительным).

Рудольф, он же — «просто Руди», — человек, про которого Штефан может сказать: «Я ему почти доверяю», и все поймут, что «просто Руди» — свой в доску парень, ради которого не жалко ничего.

Рудольф Габсбург копирует базы данных Штефана и отправляет его клиентов в наркологические клиники. Восхитительный идиот!

Штефан опрокидывает в себя ещё одну порцию джина и опускает лицо в колыбель из сложенных вместе ладоней.

Вот именно сейчас все зашло слишком далеко.

***

Рудольф расслаблен и умиротворен. Вообще-то, он не особенно задумчив после секса и, как правило, всегда старается сразу же уснуть (раньше хотя бы сбегал). Но сейчас его отвлекает очевидное беспокойство, словно красным маркером написанное поперек Штефана.

В голове у Рудольфа миллион и одна идея, что могло послужить причиной этого состояния, из-за чего Штефан никак не позволяет себе расслабиться, почему сидит на краю кровати, свесив ноги в полутемную пустоту. Между его лопаток можно смело приколачивать полку и ставить стакан с водой — настолько она прямая, как стенка.

Для вечно веселого и наигранно-беззаботного Штефана это не просто перебор, но почти диагноз: «Хроническое беспокойство в обостренной форме, для лечения необходимо немедленно принять...» — и так далее по списку. Рудольф не силен в способах поднятия чужого настроения.

Если только.

Идея приходит в голову внезапно, обжигает щеки и, кажется, — даже кончики ушей. Рудольф, вообще-то, никогда, но это же Штефан. Что с ним может быть сложного? Что с ним может пойти не так? Что в принципе может быть проще и естественней? В таком деле, Рудольф помнит это по своему опыту, лучше ничего не спрашивать и не лезть с глупыми уточнениями, а просто брать и делать. В конце концов, не в этом ли смысл: спать с человеком своего пола, потому что полностью уверен в том, что и как нужно сделать, чтобы ему понравилось? Не без скидки на индивидуальные предпочтения, конечно, но.

Рудольф запрещает себе думать и привычным движением кладет руки Штефану на плечи. Ему нравится это ощущение перекатывающихся под пальцами мышц и сухожилий, нравится сила, с которой эти руки притягивают его ближе, нравится уверенность, с которой Штефан раз за разом оставляет на бледной коже отметки, нравится властность, с которой эти руки придерживают его за шею. Ему откровенно нравится быть под Штефаном, так что, наверное, и в этом жесте не должно быть ничего сверхъестественного, ведь так?

Штефан не оборачивается, и его спина лишь напрягается ещё сильнее. Рудольф проводит по чужим плечам ладонями, едва-едва разминая, стараясь не причинить боль. Штефану явно не помешал бы хороший массажист.

Рудольф переступает коленями за его спиной и садится рядом. Даже без привычных ботинок на толстой подошве прямой как палка Штефан кажется выше по сравнению с вечно сутулым Рудольфом, и это, в совокупности с уже выпитым, придает уверенности в собственных действиях.

Он неуклюже опускается на пол и под удивленным штефановским взглядом садится между его широко расставленных коленей. Так проще и удобнее, впрочем, Рудольф не великий специалист. Все его преимущество в этой почти-что-битве — внезапность и умение быстро перестраиваться.

Рудольф опускает ладони на бедра Штефана и прежде, чем тот успевает изумиться, целует сгиб между бедром и пахом. Он не силен в теории, но практики у Руди — хоть отбавляй, одно что в совершенно другой роли, разницы же это не имеет? Неужели при всей его старательности и вниманию к деталям, которые становятся очевидны при работе с базами данных, он не сумеет хорошо отсосать?

Рудольф фыркает в ответ собственным сомнениям и принимается за дело. Штефан, конечно, кончил минут десять назад и не сразу должен снова возбудиться, но тем не менее, ощущения-то все равно — из самых приятных. Руди сначала окутывает своим дыханием, дразнит и лишь потом позволяет члену коснуться губ. Головка с едва заметным усилием раскрывает их, и Рудольф силится, чтобы не отпрянуть: слишком уж «человеческий» на его языке оказывается привкус, слишком «животный» окутывает его обоняние аромат. Он собирает достаточно слюны, чтобы мерно распределить её по доступной языку длине, прежде чем в самом деле облизать член, подобно леденцу на палочке (в детстве он любил сладости, но бабушка ужасно ругала его за безответственное отношение к здоровью зубов).

Рудольф удивляется и почти не верит тому, что решился. В его жизни было слишком много людей, которые убежденно кричали в толпу, что они «не из этих», на что ему оставалось лишь смеяться и вовремя умолкать во избежание длинных изобличительных речей.

Ох, он, конечно же, всегда был человеком, как это любят называть, «свободных нравов». В его сердце всегда находилось место хоть для малолетней наркоманки, коей, по счастью, так и не оказалась Ада, хоть для мужчины, в чьих крепких руках он теряет рассудок и способность трезво мыслить. И то, что член именно этого человека сейчас заполоняет полость рта, создавая едва понятное пока ещё неудобство, кажется ничуть не менее естественным, чем желание самому погрузиться в обволакивающее тепло и узкую мягкость податливой девушки.

Рудольф проводит языком, примеряясь, и пробует помочь себе рукой, но непривычное горло отказывалось принимать всего Штефана. Тот вплетает свои пальцы в волосы Руди и, запрокинув голову, шипит:

— Что же ты делаешь, черт возьми, Руди...

Но в его голосе нет ни желания остановить, ни отторжения, ни презрения, ни даже властности, с которой его рука тянет Рудольфа все ближе. Штефан тоже этого хочет. И такое неприкрытое напряжение, совершенно отличное от постоянного беспокойства, лишь подстегивает Руди к более уверенным движениям.

Он принимается посасывать и сильнее давить языком, он методично вспоминает всё, что сам вынес из длительного общения с женщинами разного рода, и откровенная неумелость, похоже, все-таки скрашивается старательностью, потому что рука Штефана на его затылке разжимается, и движения становятся намного более ласковыми. Только один раз он болезненно морщится: «Руди, зубы!», но и эту вину Рудольфу прекрасно удается загладить.

Кончает Штефан с негромким стоном, и не успевший отпрянуть Рудольф кашляет, с трудом проглатывая похожую на какой-то пряный соус субстанцию.

Штефан бессильно откидывается на спину и хлопает по кровати рядом с собой. У него нет слов, которые не испортили бы момента, а Рудольф не может говорить просто потому, что непривычный к подобным нагрузкам язык в лучшем случае будет заплетаться на каждом слове.

Прижавшись к крепкому, но расслабленному, наконец, плечу, Рудольф проваливается в сон.

***

— А теперь расскажи, зачем это было так нужно? — Штефан выглядит слишком бодрым для человека, который уснул в четыре и встал в восьмом часу утра. И он настолько же невыносим.

— Не подумай плохого, — добавляет миролюбиво. — Я оценил сам жест, но раньше ты как-то не интересовался подобным. Разумеется, я это дело люблю, но...

— А кто же не, — фыркает Рудольф, ещё глубже заматываясь в ворох мягкого одеяла.

Штефан смотрит на него взглядом «Ну и дебил же ты», и все же уверенно продолжает:

— Я это к чему всё...

— Арррр... Отстань.

На трезвую, не отягощенную похмельем или мигренью голову, вся прошедшая ночь воспринимается не более, чем увлекательным, но скорее приятным приключением.

— И все же, Руди, мне бы очень хотелось с тобой об этом поговорить.

Вот что всегда было хорошо в Штефане — так это его умение сваливать по утрам в рассвет, без лишних вопросов и дурацких размышлений, но сегодня он явно намерен довести начатое до конца.

— Нет, — Рудольф качает головой и отгораживается подушкой.

— Нет? — Привыкший к прямолинейности и местами даже откровенному хамству, Штефан почти смеётся. Обычно ему все-таки приходится иметь дело с пьяным в хлам Рудольфом (читай — согласным на все), и игра в несознанку не столько неожиданна, сколько неприятна. Впрочем, где ужасно сонный Рудольф, и где баранья упертость Штефана?

— Руди, объяснись. — Просит он мягко, но в ответ на легкое поглаживание по предплечью получает из недр кровати только взгляд покрасневших глаз, который можно интерпретировать или как «Не влезай — убьет!» или вовсе «Опасно, радиация!». Рудольф, в общем, весь сделан из подобных знаков, и Штефану следовало бы привыкнуть. Штефану вообще следовало бы привыкнуть ко всему в Рудольфе, но к таким как он по определению невозможно привыкнуть.

— Черт возьми, Руди, — все-таки сдается Штефан, вплетая в растрепанные на затылке пряди свои пальцы, только теперь уже не для получения полноценной разрядки, а чтобы выразить всю ту благодарность, которая в конечном счете будет оскорбительна, если сорвется с губ.

— Черт возьми, — повторяется и вместо того, чтобы вернуться к прерванному разговору, целует вмиг притихшего Рудольфа.

И это срабатывает.

То есть, он не раскалывается, не начинает ничего объяснять, просто плавится как пластилин в объятии, и Штефан впервые жалеет, что всегда упускал возможность утреннего секса. Определенно, в этом есть своя прелесть. В том, как после сна расслаблены мышцы, как приятна тяжесть прижимающегося тела, в том, каким ленивым и сонным получается поцелуй, в том, как и без того не остывшая после теплого одеяла кожа распаляется, и дышать становится совершенно невозможно. Да и прилив сил, неотягощенность прошедшим днем, и не привычное желание развеять голову, а чистая жажда прикосновений другого человека.

Рудольф даже никак не комментирует запах изо рта, хотя отсутствовать он после вчерашней выпивки просто не может. И таким Руди нравится Штефану даже больше: взъерошенным, но податливым, ласковым, растягивающим удовольствие, почти настоящим (в конце концов, здесь никто не обольщается на свой счет и никогда не будет верить другому до конца).

Штефан прижимается к спине Руди, стискивает его бедра, с силой толкается внутрь и обмирает. В голове назойливой мошкарой вертятся самые разные мысли, но одна-единственная бьется в висок чаще всего: «Руди сливает твоих клиентов в клинику. Руди предает тебя и просто пользуется.»

Штефан не обманывается на свой счет. Любые отношения с окружающими людьми — это игра, в которой побеждает тот, кто успеет взять свое первым. В жизни пользуются тобой, если ты не спохватишься вовремя.

Штефан мог бы воспользоваться Рудольфом, мог бы подвести его к мысли, что компания отца — его наследство, что он зря упускает колоссальные возможности, данные ему правом крови. Вместо этого Штефан пичкает Рудольфа алкоголем и обезболивающими, забирает из притонов, где тот дерется и надирается, трахает Рудольфа и дает ему работу. Штефан влюбляется в Рудольфа, а тот делает ему минет. И когда сердце заполошно бьется, когда уже и забывший, что такое волнение, Штефан ждет каких-то объяснений этой сумятице, Руди фыркает из-под одеяла и уходит от ответа.

— Обними меня, — просит Рудольф, примеряясь возле груди Штефана спиной.

Штефан может отвернуться и закурить. Штефан может усмехнуться и покачать головой. Штефан может назвать Рудольфа ребенком и потрепать по волосам. Штефан может молча отмахнуться.

Штефан поправляет свою подушку, натягивает на свернувшегося калачиком Руди одеяло, обхватывает за талию рукой и крепко прижимает к себе, утыкаясь носом в основание шеи.

Он может пользоваться бесконечным числом наркоманов и торговцев, может быть самым отчаянным мерзавцем во всей Вене, и только один человек будет безнаказанно обводить его вокруг пальца. Вот только Рудольф, наверно, совершенно прав с тем, что ничего не говорит вслух. Блуждать в потемках его души и надеяться на взаимность Штефану нравится много больше, чем признаваться в собственной слабости.

— Прижми ноги к моим, совсем заледенели, — шепчет Штефан, проводя ладонью по бедру.

Впрочем, иногда ему едва ли удается эту слабость скрыть.


End file.
